This invention relates to wrapped, molded, toothed belts. In one aspect, it relates to a method for making such belts. In another aspect, it relates to an apparatus for making such belts.
Heretofore, wrapped, molded endless power transmission belts have been vulcanized or cured by placing them in a segmented cylindrical mold that confines the side portions of the belt and either the base or the top of the belt, whereas the remaining portion of the belt is exposed. The outer surfaces of the belts are then confined and the belts are forced into the mold, either by a spiralled wrapping tape placed around the outer surface of the cylindrical mold, or by a rubber sleeve, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,701. It is known that these belts can be provided with teeth by inserting a matrix into the ring mold, and after curing the belt, separating the matrix and the toothed belt. This operation is both tedious and expensive, as well as not being entirely satisfactory in that the matrix must be accurately placed in order to provide satisfactory teeth in the finished belt.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for making wrapped, molded toothed endless power transmission belts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making wrapped, molded, toothed endless power transmission belts.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure, the appended claims and the attached drawings.